


Compromise

by cleelarkin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleelarkin/pseuds/cleelarkin
Summary: Rey and Ben finally figure out that they need to be together. Both Force visions come true. Rey channels Ben’s rage to save him.





	Compromise

They both felt the Force bond as it began to snap open. It had been the first time since Crait. The bond had changed since Ben had destroyed Snoke, but the bond was still there, even stronger than before. The connection was near constant, connecting their minds.  But this was the first pull, they would be together soon.

Ben was alone in his training room.  Rey was alone working on the Millennium Falcon. He had his back to her when he appeared.  Rey had just given herself a small electrical jolt.  She yelped softly.  He glanced over his shoulder at her.  His long eyelashes were damp. He dreaded this confrontation. She was angry with him, still. He could sense it all the time, lurking in the back of his consciousness. He strained to keep the guard up around his mind, when they are bonded like this it was harder to keep her out, not even sure he could anymore.

“Still training every day to destroy me?” Rey asked dryly.  He knew she was locked out of most of his mind.  The guard was working.  Honestly, he was a wreck.  He turned to face her with his wooden practice saber in hand.

“I don’t suppose you would do the me honor of being my sparring partner?  My last practice droid…well, it’s in pieces.”  He kept his eyes down swinging his saber until he could feel her eyes avert way from him.  Then he watched her, studied her, committing her to memory.  “It would give you a chance to work off some of your pent-up frustrations on me.”  He paused, thinking.  “You know as well as I do, you would feel better—much better, after kicking my ass.  You know I deserve it.  And …. you are the only one in the galaxy strong enough to do it.”

Glancing over at him and meeting his eyes for the first time in three weeks, she draws in a deep breath and asks, “Why are you so eager to get your ass handed to you?”

“No one else will play with me,” he replied with a shrug and a smirk.

Rey let out a small laugh, both looked astonished.  Both thinking at the same time, how did he manage to do that?  Were they ‘friends’? Had they once been ‘friends’?  What were they?  Were they making up?  What’s going on? 

She put her tools back in the toolbox next to her and dusted her hands off on her pants. She picked up her staff.  He was going to get a beating. She had given many beatings with this staff, now it was his turn. 

“Do we even know if this is possible through the Force bond?” She asked cautiously.

He extends his wooden blade toward her, “Let’s test it.” She lifts her staff and gently swings it sideways—it doesn’t make contact.

“Our Force bond is fickle!” He comments feeling frustrated.

“Fickle? It’s a damn pain in the ass!” Rey responds, “Just like you!” Ben laughs at her comment and tosses his practice saber away.  Rey drops her staff. “Oh well,” Rey says in response. “Looks as though you are not getting the ass kicking you deserve after all.” 

Ben reached out to her mind and brushed against it. _She needed this. She was angry, hurt, confused, conflicted, sad, —alone. There were so many more feelings, but he was focused on alone.  She thought when she came to the Finalizer, he would be leaving with her—they would be together._

She turns to walk back toward what he senses is the Falcon. “Hang on,” he grabbed her wrist gently. She looked down and turned around. Looking from his hand on her wrist up his arm to finally meet his eyes. The connection when they touch is electrifying, warm, intense. “Hand to hand combat.”

“Really?” She laughed.

He nodded his head slowly and reluctantly released her wrist. “Let me have it.”

They both dropped into a fighting stance. Rey attacked first.  She needed this.  She was very angry, he could feel her frustration.

She quickly jabbed at him, making him take the defense. Both quickly discovered this had been a bad idea. Hitting, blocking, pushing, pulling—touching, too much touching!

In his distraction, Rey bested him.  He was down. She was on him quickly. She was mad—pinned his hands with the Force and gave him several jabs to the ribs. He halted the fight by using the Force to push her off him and out of reach. Rey calmed herself and took two steps back from him. “I’m sorry, I was too rough,” she apologized.

He let out a soft laugh and said, “No, I deserved that and more.” He slowly got to his feet.  He was fine. He dropped in to his stance, “Again. Don’t hold back. Give me everything you’ve got.”

Rey was not probing his mind like he was hers. She was just really pissed at him. Therefore, he sent some feeling her way. _He was lost and alone—so very alone.  She had said he was not alone, she would be there. But she wasn’t, she had left him.  When she came to him on the Finalizer, he thought she was there to be with him._

Ben could sense her distraction as he pushed his feeling toward her.  But, he felt her shirk it off, she needed to complete this, she had promised to kick his ass. She channeled her strength and she gave him a good fight.  Her skills were growing, she was so strong, in every sense they were equal, but she needed this more, so he took his beating. After Ben had a few broken ribs and a couple of broken fingers on his left hand, and a knot on his head—they were both exhausted. She was satisfied and they both called a truce.

Both stood sucking in air for several minutes. He could feel her; the anger was gone but the feeling of frustration was still overwhelming—worse.  He probed more into that feeling, he closed his eyes for a second and concentrated.

She felt him, “What are you doing? Get out!” She put up a block.  It was too late.

He felt so stupid. He really did deserve this beating.  Ben Solo was raised to be a Jedi. He would know no aspect of physical love, celibate.  He had learned to deal with feelings of sexual frustration many years ago.  She wanted him.  He was floored. He was unsure that she even recognized from where her frustration stemmed. He knew how she felt, he wanted her. 

 Ben spoke first. “You know what you need?”

“I know! You told me. I need a teacher. You want to be my teacher.” Rey rolled her eyes.

He turns, looking down at her face. “No, that is not what I was going to suggest.” He moved closer to her, he began to study her face carefully, trying desperately to build his courage. He drew in a deep breath and slowly released it. He began in a soft whisper, “You need someone to kiss you, softly, slowly, gently, until you let your guard down. Someone who has committed your face and body to memory. Someone who knows the exact hue of your eyes, every single eyelash, every freckle on your face and shoulders.” His eyes began to trail down her body slowly. “Someone who knows that your body is not only strong, powerful, full of the force,” slowly making his way back up her body to her face. “But also, delicate, fragile, feminine, beautiful. Then kiss you deeper, stronger—until you feel it—how very much you are adored.”

She could feel the heat in his breath and the heat raising from his body. Rey looked up at him, breathing heavily through parted lips. She whispered shallowly, “Show me.” He stared. She said it so low that he thought his mind had played a trick on him. Then she spoke again, never unlocking her eyes from his, “Please.”

Ben lifted a hand to her face, slowly raking his knuckles across her cheek until his hand opened and cupped her face. He reached out with his mind, brushing softly against hers. She let him in and he opened to her. 

_He was nervous, he was afraid he would disappoint her. He had never kissed anyone before, never thought he would. He had never let anyone close to him, neither had she. She was nervous, trembling. He knew what she wanted, where she needed him to touch her, how to hold her._

Ben lifted his other hand and planted it on her waist. She let out a small gasp. Never unlocking eyes with her, he slid his hand from her cheek around her neck into her hair and the other around her waist behind her back and almost lifted her off the ground. She gasped again. She seen his eyes flicker to her lips and then all at once it happened.

Just as he promised, slowly, gently he caressed her lips with his. The soft fullness of his lips on hers made her feel things she had never felt before. The walls he spoke of did come crumbling down. She tangled one of her hands in his soft hair and wrapped the other arm around him. Feeling encouraged, he deepened the kiss. Her knees buckled, and he held her closer, tighter.

After a few moments, Ben sat her feet back on the ground, slowly breaking the kiss, and untangle their limbs. Staring into her eyes, he asked, “How was that?”  She responded with a wide, happy smile. He was floored.  He had made her happy. She nodded and pulled him down to her and kissed him quickly. And then he was gone.

 

******

It had been six days since he had seen her through the bond, six agonizing days, when she came to him. She was in despair. She was calling to him. He was in his chamber getting ready for bed. She came into view.  Something was wrong.  She was crying uncontrollably. She was somewhere that seems familiar.  Not the Falcon. She was curled up on a cot or bed.  
“Rey,” He sank down on his knees beside her. “Are you hurt? Where are you?” He reached out his hand to place it on her shoulder that’s when he noticed it was bare. He stopped. He searched her body and her mind.  She was not injured physically.  He drew in a breath and placed his hand on her bare shoulder. That’s when he noticed that she was mostly bare—almost naked.

“She sent me away.”

“Who? My mother?”

“Yes, she knows about the Force bond.”

“She sent you away because of me.”

“Yes…no…not you—Kylo Ren.”

“I’m sorry.” He began to rub her back slowly. Timidly. “Are you safe? You don’t have to tell me where you are.”

“I don’t care anymore!  She sent me away because she thought you would be able to determine our location and the base would not be safe. I’ve lost everything, Ben! Everything!” She cried in pain, loud, body shaking sobs. She was in so much pain. “I have lost the only father figure I ever had. The only mother I have ever known sent me way. I lost all my friends.  I lost Finn, the first friend I have ever had in my whole life. Luke is gone. And…you, I lost you.” She was looking at him now. The whole time she was talking he was feeling her pain. Probing her mind. _My heart is breaking, she thought._

Reality crashed around him. He began to breathe harder.  She loved him.  Her heart was breaking.  She loved all her friends, her make shift family, and she loved him.

His mind was pulled in a completely different direction.  To his hand. Was she naked?  Where was she? It was strangely familiar. “Rey, where are you?”

“Leia gave me your family home on Kashyyyk. Chewie is on ‘Crazy Rey’ duty.  He is to keep an eye on me, protect me. We were both sent here, we have the Falcon. ‘However, I am still a ‘valuable’ part of the Resistance and I will join them on missions—but I will meet them there’.  I am not to know their location.”

“You are in my bed in my old room. How long have you been there?”

“I just got here today, this morning.” Rey was quite for a moment. “Everything has changed.” She was beginning to cry all over again. “On Jakku, I was always alone.  I felt lonely.  But not like this. Not after knowing what it’s like to not be alone.”

Ben began to slowly caress her again, trying not to focus on her lack of clothing but instead on what she was saying and feeling.

“I want to have it all, Ben.  I want to have my friends and I want to have you. Both. Other people, Ben, other people—I see them.  Other people have a family, friends, a home, children—a happy life, people to love and who love them.” Her eyes swelled up with tears.

“Rey, please.” He begs her.  It's too late, the pain is too much, so she says it anyway.

“I don’t deserve to have happiness and love? Am I really asking for too much?  More than a scavenger deserves? Someone like me, I get nothing. I come from nothing, I deserve nothing. I am nothing.”

He had done it after all.  Not intending to, but he had destroyed her. In turn, he had destroyed himself as well. Now his heart was breaking.  He was crying. He covered her face and shoulders with kisses.  He needed her to feel his love for her.

He leans back. “What are we doing Rey? What are we doing to each other?”

He collects his thoughts and he makes a decision: Kylo Ren is gone. 

“Rey, sweetheart, look at me.” She calms herself best she can and pulls from the strength he is sending her. She lifts her torso up and leans on one arm.

Ben looks at her.  His mouth drops. “Rey, what are you wearing?”

“I found it in a box on the bottom shelf of the closet in the master bedroom.” It was a leather and bronze bikini top and some sort of belt and skirt thingy.

He blinks a few times and continues to stare at her. “I find it very, very distracting!” He was staring to breath heavy and his thoughts were getting cloudy. He realized that he was staring at her. “That’s…I’m…I’m distracted…. What?” he asked.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“I…I’m sorry. I can’t think straight.” He stood up and took a few steps backward. “I need you to take that off.”  After a slight pause he corrects himself, “No! I mean…cover up. I feel like there is no blood in my brain.” He rips his cape off as quickly as he can and removes his tunic. He can’t breathe. 

Rey gathers the thin cover from the bottom of the bed and wraps it around herself. He pulls a chair from his room over closer to the bed she is still sitting on.  He sits down, looks in her eyes and then down at the floor. He begins taking off his boots and his socks.

She studies him, he is very on edge.  He appears to be counting softly to himself. “Ben?” she asks softly.

“It’s fine, I’m fine.  I just need a moment for the blood to start circulating again.” He gives her a smirk that reminds her of Han. It makes her feel relieved. He takes a deep breath and rises from the chair. Sliding one arm under her legs and the other under her arm and around her back, he scoops her up effortlessly into his arms.  He returns to his chair and settles back down into it. She curls up into his lap and rests her head against his chest. She had been crying so hard for so long her head feel heavy.

“Sweetheart, I know you are tired and you need to sleep. But stay with me for just a moment more.” She lifts her head up to look at him. “I want to be with you.” More tears are swelling up in her eyes. “You want to be with me?” She nods her head, tears begin to trickle. He brushes them softly away. “We need a compromise.” She gave him a slight smile. She traced this scar on his face gently with her fingers. He kissed the palm of her hand. “This is too important to decide over the bond.  I will be there tomorrow. I will stay for three days, two nights.” When he said nights, she felt her heart flicker and a warmness grow inside her. He felt her response which caused him to stiffen. She could feel the warm grow of pressure on the back of her thighs. He kissed her cheek, neck and shoulder.

She rested her head on his chest and sleep began to take her, she was exhausted. “I will stay and hold you along as the bond will allow.  I will meet with my generals in the morning and be there as quickly as possible. You need to prepare for me.” He kissed her on the head.

Prepare? He meant something by that.  She didn’t catch it. He felt her confusion. He pushed through her body until he sensed it, she had an implant. They both blushed. Neither of them ever felt this would be an issue they would come across.

“Can you do something for me?” He asked. She hummed in response. Lacing his finger under the strap of her bikini top, “Burn this.” She laughed. He wrapped his arms around her, rested his head on hers, and let himself be happy for the moment.

 

******

 

He was there. Standing in front of the door to his old childhood home. Should he knock? Technically, it was Rey’s home now. She was expecting him. What was the protocol here? The door jerked open and she jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck. He dropping his duffel, he catches her and holds her tightly. _She’s real!_

 _He’s real! He feels good when she touches him in the bond, but this is even better._ She buries her face in his neck and breathes him in. She feels him do the same. They were both enjoying this moment when they hear Chewie roar.

Ben instinctively puts Rey down, turns to face Chewie blocking Rey complete from any blaster shots. “Chewie! It’s not what you think.”

Rey jumps between them. “Ben, don’t be silly, Chewie knows why you are here. I told him. I had to. He would have killed you on sight. He promised not to tell anyone, even Leia.”

Calming down, Ben responded, “I don’t deserve that much faith from you after all I have done, thank you. Thank you for looking after Rey, protecting her.” In a surprising turn of events, Chewie puts his big paw on Ben’s head and tussles his hair, roars and walks away.

Turning back to Rey, Ben notices she is wearing a short green dress that really brings out her hazel eyes and sandals.  Her hair is loose, hanging long and delicate around her face. He looks her up and down. “I like it.”

He is dress differently as well, black shoes—not boots, black pants and gray t-shirt. No armor, no belt, no light saber. She smiled, grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, he swooped and picks up his bag from the porch, used the force to shut the door behind them.

“Have you eaten?” Rey asks, then proudly announced, “I’m cooking!” She had never cooked for someone else before.

“I could eat.” Ben smiled. Rey was stirring something in a pot on the stove. He walked up behind her, placed his hands on each side of her waist and leaned into her to smell whatever she was cooking. Not thinking before he reacted, he pecked her shoulder with a quick kiss. It became very apparent that kissing in person was wildly different from the force bond. The skin to skin contact was extremely intense, they could feel the force between them hum and pulsate.

Rey’s response was a breathy, “Oh my.” Ben’s chest began to heave as his breathing increased. He stepped back a pace, his heart was racing. Rey turned, facing him and looking in his eyes.  With determination, he lifted her up and sat her on the bar beside him. She was taller now. He placed his hands on either side of her on the bar. He stared intensely into her eyes, slowly they inched together until their lips made contact.

It was powerful, the force hummed and penetrated their very core. As the kiss deepened, Rey grasped his pants on each side of his waist, opened her knees and pulled him closer. They were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around her and tangled his hands in her hair. She moans softly into his mouth. She gives his pouty bottom lip a kiss and a tiny suck as she pulled away and looked into his eyes.

That was it, he curled his palms up under each of her butt cheeks and lifted her into his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He began making his way with her to the bedroom. Then he heard it, her stomach rumbled, very loudly. He stopped. She leaned back and smiled at him sheepishly. He gave her his best Han Solo smirk, turned and returned to the kitchen.

He stopped. Rey dropped her feet to the floor. Ben gave her a quick peck on the nose.

“I’m ready to begin our compromise negotiations,” Ben says, stealing another kiss this time from her neck.

Intrigued, she replies, “I’m listening,” as she ladled stew into bowls.

Ben pours drinks into glasses on the table. “For the next three days, I want us to be as close as we can every second we can.” He sits down in a chair.

Setting the bowls on the table, she smiles at him, “I can agree to that.”

“Great!” He pulls both bowls of stew over in front of him and scoots himself out from the table a bit. He wanted her to sit in his lap. She blushed softly and settles herself down on one of his long thighs. He kisses her cheek feeling the heat against his lips.

“That smells really good. Where did you learn to make this?” He recognized it, he felt that he knew.

“Chewie helped me, he said it was your childhood favorite.” He was deeply touched by the gestures of love from both she and Chewie. It confused and overwhelmed him. Emotions of unworthiness began to rise, Rey could feel something rising.  “Ben,” she began brushing a few strains of his hair out of the way, so she could see him more clearly, “I’m ready for compromise number two.”

Shaking off his feelings of unworthiness, he focuses back on Rey. “What is your proposal?”

“I cooked dinner. You cook breakfast.” Rey suggested.

“Agreed.”

“I’m glad you are here. I need this. I need you.” Rey whispered.

He could feel the desire growing inside her again, he started to feel it too, he stiffened.  He pecked her again on the lips. They ate quickly.  Rey finishing first since she still eats like she’s starving. She begins to kiss his ear. She slid her nose along the outer edge of his ear and planted a kiss just behind his ear lobe. He comes completely undone. 

Hooking his arm under her legs, he carries her off toward the bedroom again. Closing the door behind them with the Force. However, once there he just stood there holding her. He was nervous and unsure of himself.

She pushed some confidence into him with a gentle probe. _It’s just you and me. You have my permission to have your way with me. Do what feels natural. I will let you know if it gets to be too much._

With that he literally tosses her onto the bed, she bounces a few times, giggling. He quickly tugs, nearly ripping, his shirt off. What he lacked in self-confidence, he more than made up for with enthusiasm. He found her smile and laugh completely arousing. She was at ease with him and she was enjoying herself. He pounced on her, showering her with kisses. She laughed more. She was ticklish. She had no idea, no one had ever touched her like this. He had found her ticklish spots. She was truly happy.  He had done this.  He was astonished at how very easy it was to please her.

He moved to lay beside her, propping up on his elbow. She rolled to face him. She began to explore his bare chest with her small hands, tracing the scar she had given him. Slowly kissing him across his broad chest. She boldly yanked at his pants as she looked at him. She didn’t have to tell him twice. Ben rolling onto his back and quickly yanked them free. He was now bare except for tight black boxers which were not doing anything to hide his erection.

She straddled him. He was losing his mind now, she could feel it. She grinded herself down against him. He arched his head back and sucked in air like he was trying to not explode. When he turned to face her, she gave him a little grin. He reached for the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head. She was bare except for her thin white lace panties.

He placed his large hands on her hips and slowly moved them up her body to her breasts. He teased them, rubbing them with his thumbs, and she moaned in approval. He rolled her over, pinning her slightly. He took her dainty breast into his large mouth. She gasped and writhed beneath him.  He gave it a light suck and nipped his teeth at her nipple when he released her. As he began to move to the other breast, his hand worked his way down and tried to remove Rey’s panties. He noticed that she was hot and wet in her core when his hands and fingers gently brushed against her. Losing control, using both brute force and some Force, he ripped the panties free from her body and tossed them across the room.   

As Ben settles himself between her legs again, she wraps them around him.  He kisses her passionately on the mouth. She pushes into him. _I’m ready for you._ He responds by growling into her neck. Learning from the incident with her panties, he climbs off her, stands and removes his boxers. His erection is free. Rey can’t help but notice just how very huge he is.

He feels her concern. He pushes to her. _I’ll be gentle. Slow. I want this to be good for you._ He studies her face and her body. She feels so bare without him on top of her. She needs him, she needs this, she wants this. She nods that she is ready. He settles back down between her legs again. They stare deeply, longingly into each other’s eyes.

_I love you._

_I love you._

She felt his erection press against her. Ben rolled slightly on his side and positioned himself between her folds. She gasped with anticipation. He teased her opening with the tip of his member. Now she was the one losing control. “Please,” she begged him. He looked at her, her eyes were closed. He slid himself slowly into her. Her body resisting slightly, stretching to take him in. He could feel it too, through the bond, the pressure, the slight tingle of pain. She winced, biting her bottom lip.

Ben waited, giving her time to adjust to him. Finally, Rey’s eyes opened and met his. _More,_ she commanded, she wanted more. He began to thrust slowly gauging her reaction. She moaned. Ben could feel her growing sense of satisfaction. This was good, it felt good, right, for both of them. She was losing control under him. She had arched her legs up around him. He was going even deeper now. She felt her body tighten and as an orgasm began to ripple through her. She called out his name over and over. Her walls tightened around him squeezing him closer to his climax as well. When she came, it rippled through them both like a tidal wave. With a few more thrusts Ben, calling out her name. He came as well, then collapsing on top of her. After a few minutes of panting, Ben pulled out of her rolling onto the bed beside her.  Rey groaned at the feeling of emptiness he left in her.  

Rey spoke first, “That was amazing! Did you have any idea it would be like that?”

“No,” still trying to catch his breath, “No idea.”

“Had I known, I would have had you in the elevator on the way to Snoke’s throne room,” Rey smiled at him.

Ben laughed. “Had I known, I would have had you in the interrogation room!” Kissing her, he urges with a smile, “Rest, I don’t plan for you to get much sleep tonight.”

 

******

 

When morning came, Ben woke with Rey curled up in his arms. He smiled and kissed her head. She woke from her slumber. He could feel the smile spread across her face. She rolled in his arms to face him. “Good morning, Sweetheart. I have a new compromise I want to suggest,” he prompted.

“Let’s hear it.”

“No matter what else is decided, our number one priority is this, you and I together in the same bed for the rest of our lives.”

 “Agreed,” Rey conformed.

He kissed her, “I owe you breakfast,” he said pulling the cover back and climbing out of the bed. Rey heads off to the shower as Ben prepares breakfast. When she returns to the kitchen, she has on an old t-shirt, shorts and boots. Her hair is tied up in one bun on top of her head.

“Are those my old clothes?”

“Yes! I found them in your old room.”

“You are surprisingly tiny,” he scoffs.

“No, you are quite large,” she corrects.

He closed in on her eyeing her up and down, walking all the way around her. “Those are a little snug,” he commented, “but in all the best places.” Grinning, he bent down to meet her lips as she reached up on her toes. He wrapped his arms around her and she tilted her head as the kiss deepened.  She tucked her thumbs into the waist of his boxers and began to pull them down. Ben reluctantly, breaks the kiss to stop the movement. _Remember, we have a compromise to build today. I promise to give you all you can take—after._

Kissing her nose, Ben steers her to the table. He had made oatmeal with fresh fruit. She waits until he sits, and she starts to climb onto his lap. He stops her, “If you would like to sit in your own chair, I will permit it.”

“You aren’t growing tired of me already?” Rey asked looking a little hurt.

“Never.”

“I like being close to you, it was our first compromise.” He pulled her into his lap and covered her face with tiny pecks all over until she giggled.

After eating Ben headed to the shower and Rey cleaned the kitchen. When he emerged from the fresher she was seated on the bed awaiting the show. He was naked, towel drying his hair. He was surprised to see her sitting there grinning at him. Reading her mind, he comments, “I see.” He gives her the little show she came to see. Once he was dressed, he grabbed her hand, they left the house together.

He was leading her out into the forest under the canopy of trees to a beautiful place in a field to meditate. Along the way, they both thought about how meaningful it is to hold hands with someone you love so much.  It is such a simple gesture but the connection in the moment is magical. This was the beginning of a memory of their life together. They were making a memory.

 

******

 

They reached the clearing, it was beautiful, not exactly as he remembered it—it had been years after all.  Ben settled onto the soft green grass and motioned for Rey to sit across from him. “We are going to meditate together,” he began. Holding with her hand in his, he explained his plan. “I want you to focus on our future together, what you envision for us, what your heart truly wants most. Then we will share it with each other and form a compromise.”

Pulling shoes and socks off, they settled into meditation poses. He feels her distraction. She is staring at him. She thinks that he is beautiful, the way the sun is falling on him and the relaxed look on his face. She thinks his smile and laugh is sexy. Instead of getting more focused she is getting more aroused. This was going to be a problem—they needed to get this compromise in place, so they could spend the rest of their lives together, in and out of the bedroom.

Ben was unsure what to do to get her back on task. It’s not like he could take her right there in the forest—well, actually, he really could, they were very much alone.  She was ready to go. Great! Now he was distracted! Therefore, Ben did what he did best, he lost his cool!

“Rey! You are distracting me!”

“What did I do?” Rey said defensively—she already knew what she had done.

“This is so important for us. We have to focus.”

“You can’t give in just a little bit.” She was trying to seduce him with her thoughts.

“Please, give me one hour and I will give you every thought that has ran through your head.”

“Deal!”

 

******

 

Rey focuses on her main desire for their future, she wants her own family.  She wants Ben and she wants children with him, not right away but when they are ready, a little older.  She wants to continue her training in the Force.  She wants to help guide children who are Force-sensitive on how to find a balance between the light and dark side of the force—protect children who could be tempted and seduced by the dark side at a young age like Ben.

Ben wants Rey and have a family even though he is deeply afraid that he will be a terrible father.  Shmi and Anakin were slaves, Rey was barely more than that to Unkar Plutt.  He wants to completely end slavery. Ben wants to redirect the stormtrooper program into a protection program.

They begin to merge their hopes and dreams. Ben will help Rey complete her training and help her build an academy for force-sensitive children. Rey agrees to help Ben begin to eradicate slavery. They agree that Naboo would the best place to set up a base for both of their endeavors.  Leia, Han and Ben have a family home on Naboo as well. It is large and would be a perfect place for them to raise their family when the time was right. But most importantly, they were going to be a family.

Rey opened her eyes first, committing Ben’s image to memory. She loved watching the smile grow across his face as his eyes opened and fell on her.

“Our compromise is settled.” He threw himself on top of her.  “Now, to those thoughts you were trying to distract me with earlier.” She giggled as he runs his hands up under her tight shirt. She had not bound her breasts, so he has easy access. She moaned with delight when he took her pert breast into his mouth. He raised up and pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. He moved down her body, he wanted to taste all of her. He moved down her stomach to her navel, licking slowly. He sat up on his knees and kissed down her legs until he rested between her thighs. Hungrily he worked on her tight shorts, quickly became frustrated and ripped them open and slid both shorts and panties down her legs and off her toes.

He was on her again with a growl this time. He hooked one of her thighs over his shoulder and kissed his way down to her apex. She gasped when he reached her. He slid his tongue along her tight opening and he felt her shutter. He circled her clit with his tongue and her body quaked. When she could take no more she grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to face her. She flipped him over and they worked together to quickly remove his pants and boxers freeing his erection.

She slid on top of him.  Slowly she mounted him. It felt incredible to have him inside her again. He laid back on the grass, taking in everything—letting it soak through him to his core. Memorizing everything, the feel of the grass and soft soil against his back, the sunshine warming his face and body, the feeling of Rey’s palms pressed against his chest, the look of desire she had in her eyes as she slowly rocked on him, and the tight squeeze of her body around his cock.

She was in ecstasy, “I’m yours, only for you. I give myself only to you. I’m yours.” She moaned and bit her lip. “You’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” he agreed.

As her moves became more erratic, he rolled her gently over onto her back—she protested slightly until he placed one of her legs on his shoulder and pushed very deeply into her, deeper than he had ever been. She clawed at the grass and screamed his name.  She panted, moaned, and screamed—enjoyed the friction between them. When she came, her body convulsed and wave after wave of aftershock shook her.

He came quickly after her. He laid beside her, staring down on her face. She was elated. She looked so beautiful, happy, in love, satisfied.

“Damn, you are really good at this,” she said.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” he replied, kissing her deeply.  

They walked hand and hand back through the forest toward home. She wore his oversized shirt as he carried her ripped shorts and panties.  She needled him about running out of panties.

 

******

The night was full of love making as was the next morning.

Ben would put into place the changes to the First Order. He knew there would be some resistance from some of the generals, but he was strong enough to deal with it.  He knows others were also ready for the change and he knew many of the stormtroopers, like Finn, would be onboard with the change. He knew that it was time for this change in the First Order.

Rey would take Chewie and approach Leia with their compromise.

They made breakfast together. Rey and Ben working together in the kitchen was fun for them—playing house. Ben was in his boxers and Rey in Ben old t-shirt and panties. After eating they clean the kitchen up and washed out the dishes.

Ben took the first shower and Rey plopped down on the couch. Her holopad rang, it was Leia. She had missed 3 previous calls over the past few days.  She had to take it, she needed to make plans to meet her later today anyway.

“General Organa,” Rey said scared to death she was calling to request her for a mission.

“Rey, I wanted to see if you are settled. I was afraid you were avoiding me. I know you where terribly upset when you left. I am very sorry dear, I hope in time you will come to see my side.”

“General, I am fine. I under---,” Rey trying to bring this to a close.

“Is that one of Ben’s old t-shirts?” Leia asked confused.

“Umm...yeah, I’m a scavenger by nature.” Rey winced trying to give a half smile, but she was frantic.

Ben yelled, “Rey, have you seen my duffel?”

“Ben!” Leia said shocked.

Click! Rey disconnected the transmission.

“BEN!” Rey screamed.

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I made a mistake.” She pulled him down on the couch next to her and placed his hand on her head. She closed her eyes and pushed the conversation with his mother to him.

Panicking he screams, “Don’t panic!”  She thinks he is talking to himself now.

He kisses her on the cheek thinking it will calm them both—but he has not blinked in like a minute and she is losing it too.

“Ben, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We have a plan, we need to put into place. We just need to get it started a few minutes earlier than we thought.”

“Right, I need to get back to my ship, my duties, and attend to our plan.”

“Instead of me going to the General, she is just coming here. No big deal, right?” Rey asked. Ben didn’t respond. “Right?” she asked again. “Ben? Right?”

“Honestly, Sweetheart, I have no idea.” _No, she is not going to shoot you—or Chewie._ “If I thought you were in any real danger, I would never leave you. I will always protect you at all costs.”

She climbs onto his lap and buries her head in his chest. “How much time to you think we have?”

“Are you nuts? I am getting out of here.” He says.

She jerks her head to look at his face and he laughs and kisses her passionately. He rolls her over onto the couch and slides on top of her. She wraps her legs around him. He kisses her neck, nibbles her ears, marks her with a trail of kisses down between her breasts.

“Seriously, how much time?” She asked again.

He sighs deeply onto her skin. _Fine, Rey.  I will get on my way so that my mother will not catch us in the act._

Ben packs as she showers quickly. They make their way to the docking station, walking hand and hand through the forest. As they approach, Chewie appears frantic. Rey rolled her eyes and told him she was aware of the situation. She also nodded that she had kind of got him into trouble as well.

Ben approached Chewie, there was so much he wanted to say. Thank you for looking after Rey, for being a true friend not only to Rey but to him as well even after all he has done, believing in him when he really didn’t deserve it, being his family and being a part of his family, for being family to Rey. However, all he got out was, “Good luck.”

Ben could feel her. Leia was here. He tossed his bag into his unmarked transporter ship. He pulled Rey into to him with a crushing kiss. He pushed all the love he felt for her across the bond. When he pulled away, she was weak in the knees. He gently backed her up to Chewie. “I love you,” he said and with that he jumped in to his ship and was off in a matter of seconds.

As his ship departed, another ship was landing—it was Leia. Chewie knew it too, he roared.

They waited, the ship docked, and the ramp began to descend. Rey tensed and tried to back up, but Chewie was there. He put his paw on her shoulder. Leia came out first, followed by the whole gang—Poe, Finn and Rose. Chewie nudged Rey.  She swallowed hard and approached the General.

“Rey,” Leia said evenly, “we have much to discuss.” She motioned for Rey to take her arm so that she could use Rey as a crutch over the terrain to the house. Rey did as requested.  Instinctively, the others fell back several paces so the two could talk on the way to the house. “I’ll let you start, dear.”

“Ben is fine, he is more than fine. I love him, and he loves me. I was hurting when you sent me away. I was in deep pain. He felt it and came to me over the force bond. We knew we wanted to be together, so he came here to be with me. We built a compromise together, a beautiful compromise so that we can be together.”

“Tell me,” Leia asked. They paused on the path just outside the house. Rey placed her hand just beside Leia head and pushed the memory of them walking hand in hand to the clearing in the forest, meditating together, the image of Ben sitting in the sun, smiling, laughing.

Leia smiled, “That’s Ben, my Ben, I never gave up.” She kissed Rey’s cheek.

 

******

They continue to the house.  Once inside, Finn and Rose worked on tea in the kitchen, Poe and Chewie talked at the bar, and Rey and Leia settled on the sofa. From nowhere, Rey felt a crushing blow to her ribs and head, searing pain in her shoulder and thigh. She doubled over and rolled to the floor in pain. Finn ran to her.

“Something is wrong! Ben has been ambushed! General Hux ordered the Knights to Ren to ambush him.” She was frantic, her mind surging. “I have to go to him. I have to go get him.”

“Rey that is a suicide mission! You can’t just walk in there and get him!” Poe was right.

Finn grabbed her, “I know you are scared but you have to be rational.”

The Force bond snapped suddenly.

“Hands off Traitor, that’s mine” Ben said with as much conviction as he could muster.

“Ben!!”

“Rey,” Ben called to her. He was sitting on the floor she could only assume a cell in his home vessel. He looked rough, but he was alive and conscience.  That’s all she needed.

She sank to her knees in front of him, “Ben, I’m coming to get you.”

“No, you are not.”

“Say whatever you want, but no one will take you from me—no one.  You would come for me.”

“Rey—”

She took his hand, showed him her plan, and ripped the location, the ship’s layout and every skill he ever learned in training to prepare for battle from his mind.  She was angry, powerful.

The bond was closing, she quickly said, “Rest, I’m coming for you.”

Chewie immediately went to ready the Falcon, Poe and Rose followed him. Leia assured Poe that she was more than capable of getting herself back to the base. Rey went to the bed room, Leia and Finn following behind her. She threw her blue dress off her over her head onto the bed and quickly found a black jump suit. Next, she slipped on a black belt and black leather boots that was maybe a size too small. She pulled her hair up into a light bun.

Finn and Leia looked worried. Leia spoke first, “Rey, this is very dangerous.”

“I love him, and I will protect him with every drop of blood in my body.” She paused and looked at them, both so overcome with worry for her. “Ben and I have a compromise, we are going to be together, that’s number one. I will not stand by and let that be taken away. If they kill him, it will kill me anyway. I have to do this.”

 

******

Once on the Falcon, Rey pulls her team of allies together in a circle. They hold hands, Rey holds Chewie, Chewie holds Poe, Poe holds Rose, Rose holds Finn, and Finn back to Rey. She pushes her plan into all of them along with the location and lay out of the ship. They were on their way. 

She feels herself growing stronger, hatred at Hux, anger over the Knights of Ren’s betrayal of Ben, fear for Ben’s life, fear for her friends’ safety, she could still feel Ben’s physical pain.  She was feeding off all of that—it was making her stronger.

Alone in the hull of the ship, Rey called to Ben. After being together physically, the bond was stronger—she could have opened it at will. Ben was still on the floor, he had been meditating to heal some of his wounds. Looking down at him, Rey yells, “Time?”

Poe responses, “Two minutes!”

Rey kneels in front to Ben, she wants to touch his face, but she knows she can’t—she can’t touch him—her growing darkness will subside. “Ben, we are almost there. I need to you to do something for me.” Ben just stares back at her, he is afraid of what she will ask. “I need you to protect me.”

“I will always protect you to my own end,” he said strong and determined.  That’s what she needed.

“I need you to send me everything you have. Every fear, doubt, pain, all your anger and rage. I need it. Can you send it to me?”

He was afraid. It would destroy her. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t help her—not like this.

“Time!” Poe called.

Rey walked toward the cockpit.  A voice came over the intercom, “Identify yourself.”

Calmly, Rey commanded, “You will open the shields and allow us inside.”

“I will open the shields and allow you inside.”

Everyone looked at Rey in astonishment, she walked back to Ben.  “When I walk out this door, the only way you can protect me is to send me everything you have.”

“Rey, please, I don’t have enough light in me to tether you. Please.”

“I’m coming for you.” She turns her back to him and faces the landing ramp door. Glancing over her shoulder, she commands forcefully, “Send it now, Ben!” hits the bottom for the ramp and it begins to hiss open.  

Ben closes his eyes tightly and sends it, all of it—he will protect her.

 

******

 

Rey, Finn, and Chewie walk down the ramp. Finn and Chewie are armed with blasters. Rey is not armed.  She leads them down the ramp. The docking bay was filled with stormtroopers, blasters locked on Rey, Finn and Chewie. General Hux and a few stormtroopers are waiting at the bottom. Hux had Ben’s lightsaber looped through his belt. It enraged her. She used the force to choke him.

The stormtroopers closest to him began to fire on them—Rey halted the blasts in the air and shot them backward killing them.  Closing her eyes and breathing in deeply, she opens her eyes, shed rips all the blasters from every stormtrooper hands and pins them to the ceiling.  She can feel the Force pulsing through her veins.  She is stronger than she has ever been.  They fear her, and she is feeding off it.  Some of the stormtroopers have slowly began to evacuate.

Rey turns back to General Hux, “Where is Kylo Ren? Bring him to me now!”

“This is hardly necessary, we plan to execute him ourselves at dawn.” General Hux squeezes the words out of his throat.

Rey chokes him again, lifting him off the ground this time. “Now,” she demands.

The stormtrooper nearest Hux uses his commlink to order the prisoner be brought to the docking bay quickly.

A door in the back opens, the remaining three Knights of Ren enter and slowly approach her, cautiously. The sight of them pushes her rage again.  Ben has killed one in the ambush and nearly killed another.  She slowly moved to the left to a clearing in the hanger bay. She faced them.

She called for Ben’s lightsaber, it flew to her without hesitation. Deep, low, angry, she eyed them, “Traitors!” She attacked the weakened one with the force, snapping his neck without even touching him. The other two she engaged in sword battle. She was ruthless, decapitating them both as she felt Ben approaching the hanger bay.

When Ben entered, their eyes locked. Fear overtook Ben when he saw her. She slowly made her way back over to the ramp to the Falcon. When he reached the Falcon, Chewie and Finn parted and allowed Ben to enter the ship, then followed him inside. Rey walked up the ramp behind them. When she hit the button for the ramp to lift, the blasters fell from the ceiling and the General was released from her force choke.

Chewie was already in the cockpit and they were beginning to lift off when she turned to face Ben. Using what power, she still had pulsing through her, she mentally searched the ship for a small round thermal explosive, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard—finally, detonating the bomb.  The one bomb was all she needed to trigger the chain reaction needed to take down the whole ship. It was done.

Ben felt it go. He stepped closer to her. He raised his hand to her face, placing his palm on her cheek.  This was it, this was the vision from the hut when they touched hands.  She was standing with him, dressed all in black, with the yellow eyes of sith. He knew he could not tether her to the light.  He had turned her. 

“Rey, sweetheart, please come back to me.” He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her collarbone. No reaction. He fell to his knees before her, buried his face into her wrapping his arms around her waist. He cried. Then it came to him. He was kneeling, before her. He placed his hand on her heart and began to chant the Jedi healing prayers.

Once he began to heal the pain and hurt he carried, she grew very tired and collapsed in his arms. He carried her to a cot and laid her on it.

Rey was refusing to give Ben his darkness back. So, he begins to heal it. The small stuff—self-doubt, self-hatred, he was able to just heal or release. Some of it he just forgave himself for because of Snoke’s influence. The other things, larger things, like Han’s death, he deserves to carry with him for the rest of my life. In her weakened state he was able to take those back.

He had done horrible, terrible things, he felt could never be worthy of Rey’s love. However, he realized that who Rey chooses to love is her choice and he is a lucky man.

 

Once back on Kashyyyk, Ben had laid Rey to rest on their bed. He was kneeled on the floor beside her, hand hovering over her chest as he tried to heal her, chanting softly to himself.

The next morning, she began to stare and opened her eyes. Ben was staring at her. She had clear, beautiful green eyes. “Ben, where are we?”

“Home,” he smiled as soon as the word left his mouth. “We are back home on Kashyyyk.”

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“I was healing my darkness. You scared me, really scared me.”

“You seem different.  You feel different.” She was sitting up now holding his hand.

“I can think clearly, I feel clear, confident and strong.”

Bursting in to happy tears, “My vision, you are solid and clear.”

He nods slowly, “Solid and clear.” 


End file.
